This invention relates generally to the field of access and security. More particularly, it concerns a unique, retrofit-able door locking assembly for institutional use.
Thousands of lock-down facilities across the country are equipped with manual key locks on doors for access to and from secure areas, e.g. prison and/or jail cells or blocks. Security, safety and cost concerns have driven regulations regarding more modern locking systems that are remotely operable, e.g. from a guard station, and manually operable with a key, e.g. by a guard or jailer. Remote door-position monitoring is desirable in such institutional settings to ensure that every door is in its proper open or closed position at all times for both security and safety concerns of both inmates and staff.